Luigi's Poopy Problem
by daddychat
Summary: Luigi and Professor E. Gadd face a poopy problem.


It was a beautifully vibrant day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Luigi was relaxing in his getaway mansion, formerly haunted by ghosts. It was quiet and peaceful… until Luigi heard a knock on his door. Luigi opened it to discover Professor E. Gadd.

"Luigi! There's a crisis! All of the ghosts escaped!" Gadd exclaimed. Luigi gasped as he saw all of the ghosts that he thought he captured rushing back into the house.

"Oh no!" Luigi screamed. One of the ghosts flew right into Luigi, knocking him onto the floor.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Gadd asked. Luigi groggily got up.

"Ugggh… yeah… I thought that ghost was gonna possess me…" Luigi said.

"What do you mean 'thought'?" Luigi heard a sophisticated, British voice say.

"Who said that?" Gadd asked.

"It was me, you buffoon!" Said the voice again. Luigi realized it was coming from his pants. Luigi stripped off his overalls and screamed in awe to see his penis glowing. Then the penis spoke.

"Wow, I must have not possessed the whole body, good riddance!" The ghost penis said. The penis's head was the ghost's head with the peehole being the mouth.

"Luigi, we must get that thing off your body!" Gadd exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you suck my cock with a vacuum!" Luigi shouted.

"Wait, that gives me an idea… what if I suck it without a vacuum?!" Gadd said. He bent onto his arms and knees and and positioned his face right in front of Luigi's possessed penis. "Mind if I…"

"Go ahead!" Luigi said.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Said the ghost penis, before being interrupted by E. Gadd sucking Luigi's penis.

"Nice try you old fool, but you'll have to try harder if you want to get me outta here!" Said the cock. E. Gadd began rubbing the cock.

"Mmf… this feels good…" Luigi moaned. E. Gadd fondling the cock caused it to laugh as if it was being tickled.

"Hahaha, please stop! Pl-please!" Said the cock as it was being tickled and sucked.

"Luigi… CUM… NOW!" E. Gadd muffled while sucking him. Luigi orgasmed, causing the penis to sound like it was throwing up as the cum went into Gadd's throat.

"Is it out?" Luigi asked. Gadd temporarily stopped sucking and saw that his penis was no longer possessed and glowing.

"Yipee! It's out!" Gadd shouted. But he gasped in horror as he saw his stomach was now glowing similarly.

"Oh no…" Luigi said.

"I don't… feel good…" Gadd said, then falling to the floor. He let out a huge, constipated glowing paranormal shit into his pants. "The ghost… it escaped…" Gadd said weakly.

The poop trickled out of Gadd's underwear, through his pants, and onto the floor. It was a long turd and it slithered like a snake, before piling itself together into a clump, then forming a face.

"Why hello there, Luigi. Ejecting me like that was quite rude, but at least I'm free in this new, much more powerful form." Said the ghostly poo. "You can call me… Poop Daddy."

"I'll never serve you!" Luigi shouted.

"Luigi… trap him…" Gadd whispered. Without a second thought, Luigi picked up Poop Daddy and shoved him into his mouth.

"This will only temporarily trap him…" Luigi said. "Gadd, I know you're in a weak state but you must go get a ghost trap from your lab as soon as possible!" Luigi shouted. "The most powerful one you have, hurry!" Gadd nodded and limped out.

Luigi then fell down as he immediately shit onto the floor. Poop Daddy slithered out and reformed again, this time even bigger, at around four feet tall.

"Don't you see, Luigi?" Poop Daddy said. "Each time you do that, I become more powerful. Now submit to my power. Or die."

"NEVER!" Luigi screamed, grabbing Poop Daddy and shoving him into his mouth again. He almost choked as he tried to swallow the ever-expanding pile of shit. Tears streamed down his face. "I just need to buy a little more time…" Luigi uttered to himself.

The poop ejected from his body again, this time more faster and painful than ever. Luigi screamed in agony. He collapsed onto the floor again, his tears streaming down and poop oozing from both his mouth and asshole. Poop Daddy reformed, now seven feet tall.

"You're really going to keep fighting, huh? You're even more of an idiot than I first thought." Poop Daddy laughed.

Luigi struggled, weakly getting up, grabbing a small amount of poo off Poop Daddy's body and trying to swallow it. But he was too weak; he fell onto the floor and the poop slipped from his mouth.

"Bwahaha… and now, I will destroy you once and for all!" Poop Daddy shouted. Then the door burst open.

"Oh no you won't!" E. Gadd yelled, wheeling in a massive teleportation device.

"Gadd! You made it!" Luigi exclaimed, pulling himself up out of his weakness. He ran over to the professor and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Gadd, we might not survive this… but I just want you to know that I love you. I always have."

"I've always loved you too, Luigi." E. Gadd smiled, tenderly holding Luigi's face. "But you're going to make it."

"Me? What about-" Before Luigi could object, E. Gadd shoved him out the front door of his mansion, slammed the door shut, and locked it. "My love? What are you doing?" Luigi shouted through the door.

"This trap is so powerful, that it'll permanently lock Poop Daddy in another dimension where he'll have no power. But… someone has to activate it manually for it to work." E. Gadd shouted, as he prepared the device.

"What… no! I'll do it! I'll sacrifice myself!" Luigi shouted.

"Luigi… you have a long life ahead of you. Go live it. Explore the world, form new relationships. I'm just glad… we were able to consummate our love, one last time…" E. Gadd said, through the walls. Luigi was bawling.

"I love you, Gadd…" Luigi said one last time, through his tears.

"I love you, Luigi. Now go." E. Gadd whispered. "Run! It's about to blow!" Luigi ran away from the mansion, tears still streaming down his face. E. Gadd had the trap fully ready and activated it.

As the machine began to activate, E. Gadd pulled out a picture from his pocket; one of him and Luigi, goofing off together in his lab. "Guess I had a worthwhile life after all…" E. Gadd said, smiling, as he faced the explosion

From outside the mansion, Luigi watched it explode completely. Luigi hid behind a rock as rubble flew everywhere. The house was completely and utterly destroyed.

Once the explosion cleared, Luigi tiptoed to the rubble. His eyes were read from crying, and poop was all over his body.

"Gadd?" Luigi uttered, looking at the smoldering remains of the house. On the floor, he noticed a burnt picture of him and Gadd. He picked it up, stared at it intently for minutes, then began crying on his knees.

In another dimension, Poop Daddy groggily woke up. "Ugh… where am I?" He said. He was in some sort of glowing box. He heard an odd, nearby figure shaped like an ice cream cone speaking.

"So I told management I can't work like this! These lights, I'm melting in here! This is such a load of…" Said the ice cream emoji from the Emoji Movie trailer. He stopped before looking at Poop Daddy.

"No, go ahead, finish that sentence." Said Poop Daddy.

The end.


End file.
